In recent years, storage devices in which resistance-variable films are connected between two types of wirings extending in directions orthogonal to each other have been proposed. Thus, two-terminal type memory cells can be integrated three-dimensionally, thereby achieving large capacitance. For such storage devices, it is also necessary to reduce power consumption.